Ai no Chibi Senshi
by Nyanko-hime
Summary: The Chibi Senshi are having a peaceful life, until old enemies are revived, and old friends disappear. Is this connected with the two mysterious new senshi from across the universe? Can the Chibi senshi defeat the evil?


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon, Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailormoon. I do not own any of the original characters.  
  
Note: This follows the anime story line, but, though Galaxia is healed, she is still not one with Chibi Chibi, and since they aren't joined, Usagi can become Sailor Cosmos. Another note, the Galactic cauldron wasn't sealed, and only existed in the manga, but I'm going to use the Galactic Cauldron anyway. The reason that the senshi are 22 in the 31st century is that the Ginzuisho preserves their age.  
  
Ages: Inner Senshi: 22 Haruka and Michiru: 23 Setsuna: 30 Mamoru: 27 Hotaru: 19 Galaxia: 30 Chibi-usa: 10 Elios: 16 Chibi Senshi: 8 Chibi Chibi: 8 Luna and Artemis: 25 Diana: 10  
  
"Hoshi!" Yuki yelled, angrily, her long blonde hair flying around in the breeze, and her jade eyes glaring at the taller, black haired girl that sat before her, a stack of 5 manga in her hands. "Hoshi, I told you not to come in my room and take my manga," she yelled.  
  
"I just wanted to borrow your vintage Love Witch and Sailor V manga," Hoshi innocently stated, tightening her long black ponytail, her azure eyes shining. Yuki ran toward Hoshi from the end of the huge room, though Hoshi was bigger, it didn't stop Yuki from firing a strong punch at Hoshi's eye.  
  
"Ouch!" Hoshi cried, dropping the manga and began to run down the hall, "Minako-san, Yuki-san punched me!"  
  
Yuki flopped down on her big orange bed, sighing, " It's such a nice day outside, why would someone want to read manga on a day like this?" She grabbed her heart shaped pillow, hugging it.  
  
"Chibi-usa-chan," Hotaru and Hana called in unison, their black hair flying in the breeze.  
  
"Huh?" Chibi-usa looked around the room, "Oh! Hotaru-chan, Hana-chan, what is it?" she asked, putting her half eaten cookie back in the large blue bowl she had in her hands, and set the bowl on the large pink bed that she was sitting on, and walked over to the door way. "Who are they?" Chibi-usa asked, pointing to the two young girls standing behind Hotaru and her daughter.  
  
"We have finally found the last two chibi outer senshi, this is Mizuki," Hotaru said pointing to a short girl with straight aqua blue hair flowing to her waist and light grey eyes. "She is Sailor Chibi Neptune," Hotaru paused.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Mizuki," Chibi-usa said, smiling. Mizuki flashed a bright smile at Chibi-usa, "Konnichiwa," Mizuki replied in a singsong voice.  
  
"This is Misae, Sailor Chibi Uranus," Hana announced pointing to a blonde haired girl behind her. Misae played with her mid-back length blonde hair, smirking.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Misae," Chibi-usa smiled, holding her hand out to the girl. Misae said nothing, her deep brown eyes staring at Chibi-usa's hand. She slowly extended her hand, and forcefully grabbed Chibi-usa's hand, roughly shaking it.  
  
Hana glanced at Hotaru; she saw her mother grimace at the sight of Misae. Hana began to smooth her floor length black hair, 'Why does mother seem to dislike Misae so much?' she thought.  
  
"Mizuki, Misae, this is Chibi-usa, she is the princess you must protect, but she is also, Super Sailor Chibi Moon." Hotaru said smiling, "Now then, let me show you your rooms," Hotaru said, as she led the three young girls out of the room.  
  
Chibi-usa walked down the hall the opposite direction, towards the training hall.  
  
"Megumi-chan!" a young girl, with long dark blue hair and two pigtails falling beside the rest of her hair, and dark blue eyes, called out in the middle of the garden, "Saura-chan, Galaxia-san, it's me, Yuumi!" She ran toward two small figures, and a taller figure.  
  
"Konnichiwa Yuumi-chan!" Chibi Chibi said, smiling, she ran over and hugged her.  
  
"Chibi Chibi-chan, I didn't know you were here," she exclaimed. "It's time to go to the training hall everyone!" Yuumi called. A girl with dark green hair pulled up in buns popped out of the bushes, along with a girl with shoulder length brown hair, and a woman with long hair fading from golden to dark red.  
  
"Let's go then!" they said in unison.  
  
Everyone was at the training hall when they got there.  
  
"We've been waiting for you!" Yuki exclaimed.  
  
All of the young girls accept Chibi-usa, Diana, and Chibi Chibi took out a pendant that looked like Saturn, but with each senshi's corresponding color and sign. The other three took out henshin brooches, Chibi-usa's was heart shaped, and Diana's looked like a kitty bell. "Henshin yo!" Luna yelled.  
  
"Moon Eternal, Make up!" "Mercury Crystal power, make up!" "Mercury power, make up!" "Mars Crystal power, make up!" "Jupiter Crystal power, make up!" "Jupiter power, make up!" "Venus Crystal power, make up!" "Venus power, make up!" "Pluto power, make up!" "Uranus power, make up!" "Neptune power, make up!" "Saturn power, make up!" "Saturn planet power, make up!" "Moon Crisis power, make up!" "Mau Planet power, make up!" Luna and Diana echoed in unison. "Galactica power, make up!" Galaxia yelled.  
  
The three other outer senshi stood in a circle, and focused their energy on transforming.  
  
There was a rush of colored energy, and suddenly 19 senshi appeared. Chibi Chibi ran over to touch Eternal Sailormoon's tier, Chibi Chibi finally reached Eternal Sailormoon and touches her tier, and suddenly Sailor Chibi Chibi appeared.  
  
Each of the Chibi senshi examined their sailor fukus, Sailor Chibi Mau's was almost just like her dress she had been wearing, except that it was sleeveless, had a gray Sailor collar, and it had a white bow, that held her henshin brooch, connected to the collar, she was also wearing gray elbow length gloves. Sailor Mau's fuku looked almost like her dress too, except that a yellow collar was on it.  
  
Each of the planetary Chibi senshi, not including Chibi moon, had a fuku almost identical to their mothers first fuku, except the gloves didn't quite go up to the elbows, and their henshin pendants rested on their chokers.  
  
Suddenly, dark energy filled the training hall; it was similar to the energy of the Death busters.  
  
"This is Cyprine and Ptiol's energy!" Sailor Saturn cried, and sure enough, Cyprine and Ptiol appeared before the senshi.  
  
"Greetings Sailor Senshi," scoffed Cyprine, smirking. "Youma, Dogma, come out!" Ptiol shouted, and then disappeared with Cyprine.  
  
"Venus crescent storm!" cried Sailor Chibi Venus, as a burst of yellow energy encircled, the youma.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" yelled Sailor Mars as she shot a fiery arrow at the youma. The youma caught the arrow and hurled it towards Sailor Chibi Jupiter. She didn't have enough time to dodge and was knocked backwards, screaming.  
  
"Saura!" Sailor Jupiter cried, running over to her.  
  
"Moon Tiara action," Sailor Chibi moon and Sailor Chibi Chibi, chanted in unison, as they joined their tiaras. "Sailormoon, we need your help," Sailor Chibi moon called. Eternal Sailormoon took the crescent moon off her forehead, it formed into a tiara, and she ran over to the two senshi. Suddenly, an energy blast came their way, they ducked, but it hit Sailor Chibi Pluto.  
  
"Megumi!" Sailor Pluto cried, running over to her.  
  
Sailormoon joined her tiara with the other one, and threw it toward the youma, and in a burst of light, the youma disappeared.  
  
"I'm glad that's over," Mizuki said.  
  
******************************* Thanks for reading, please review! 


End file.
